“Infrastructure-as-a-Service” (also commonly referred to as “IaaS”) generally describes a suite of technologies provided by a service provider as an integrated solution to allow for elastic creation of a virtualized, networked, and pooled computing platform (sometimes referred to as a “cloud computing platform”). Enterprises may use IaaS as a business-internal organizational cloud computing platform (sometimes referred to as a “private cloud”) that gives an application developer access to infrastructure resources, such as virtualized servers, storage, and networking resources. By providing ready access to the hardware resources required to run an application, the cloud computing platform enables developers to build, deploy, and manage the lifecycle of a web application (or any other type of networked application) at a greater scale and at a faster pace than ever before.
However, deployment tools currently in use are usually a homegrown patchwork of various software products from different vendors. Such tools are generally process-driven with heavy reliance on custom scripts and property files. Additionally, these tools often heavily utilize network bandwidth through continuous polling for readiness of execution or rely on a centralized mechanism that causes a central point of resource contention. Traditional deployment tools are also not configured for automation with cloud computing platforms that dynamically provision virtual computing resources.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.